


Always

by aquariusApocalyptic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternia is Terrible, M/M, also i cant write dialog so i just decided not to, finishing all of my wips? nah. writing a new fic thats probably been done? hell yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusApocalyptic/pseuds/aquariusApocalyptic
Summary: After becoming a threshecutioner (and a damn good one at that) and having your blood color found out, you are left to wander alternia for yourself. What happens when an old friend comes back into your life?After sweeps of orphaning, you're tired. You rarely talk to anyone and you're starting to get sick of it. What happens when an old friend who you thought to be dead reenters your life
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah instead of finishing all of my other fics i decided to write this so here we go

It's bullshit. The fact that she’s seen as some fucking saviour is bullshit. All she did was replace one fucked up system with a slightly less but still fucked up system. And yet, she’s seen as the ‘savior of the lowbloods’. She’s known as ‘her imperious compassionate’ or just ‘the compassion’ for short. The thing is, she isn’t fucking compassionate. It's just a facade. She’s just like all of the empresses that came before her. When you were kids, you might have thought that one day she could make genuine change, but any hope of that was thrown out the window when she introduced her new and redefined culling system. Under this new system, culling would be redefined as ‘caring for the unfit and unfirm’. At first, that sounded great. Like wow no more fearing for your life, right? But everyone quickly realized that this new system would just be fucked up highbloods showing off all of the ‘freaks’ they’ve managed to cull. Its literally just slavery with extra steps. 

But enough about the empress, who are you? Your name is karkat vantas. You used to be a threshecutioner, and a damn good one too, until you bled on the battlefield and had your blood color found out. Eventually, you found a way to sneak back on to the planet and now you live in hiding mostly just trying to survive. Oh you’re also a fucking mutant. Yep, your blood color is a giant flashing ‘cull me’ waiting to be seen by the highest bidding highblood. 

Also you’re currently sitting on a dock. There isn’t anyone else around and it looks pretty abandoned. Its pretty. You can see the light of the moons reflecting off of the water and the stars twinkling brightly. Its nice. Its peaceful. For the first time in a long ass time, you feel at ease. 

You miss your lusus. Most adult trolls do. You remember the last time you saw him, it was your ninth wriggling day which also just so happened to be ascension day. You remember how scared the both of you were. Neither of you thought you would make it, yet here you are, 5 sweeps later. You hope that he’s still alive, although you know that that's unlikely. You wish you could tell him that you made it. You wish that you could let him know that you’re still alive and that you miss him. 

What you want more than anything else is to be a kid again. You wish you could go back to being that young idealistic 6 sweep old who thought he could change things. When you were younger you thought that you could prove your worth as a soldier and get people to see past your blood color and not cull you. Fuck were you stupid. You would give your life to go back to being 6 when you spent most of your time watching rom-coms and talking to your friends. Speaking of friends, its been litteral sweeps since you’ve talked to any of them. The last one you talked to was Eridan about a week before your blood color was found out. You hope he’s okay. Regardless of how much the bastard annoyed you he was still the person you enjoyed talking to the most. 

You look up and behind you. There's a pretty large forest filled with caves. 

Hold on wait what the fuck is that? You see a figure approaching, they have shoulder length black and violet hair and an unbuttoned button down that's tucked into black pants. They’re fairly muscular and pretty tall. They’re prime seadweller which is pretty great for them but really fucking terrifying for you. You can’t help but feel like you know them. 

They see you.

Shit.

“wwha-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh another pov??? swag

You’re tired. You’re tired of every day being the exact same. You hunt lusii and that's pretty much it. Sometimes Feferi comes to talk to you, but that's pretty rare. You don’t even want to talk to her. You used to think she had the potential to be a great leader, but she pretty much threw any and all hope of her being different on day one. Now young little 6 sweep old you would probably not mind the changes she made, but you’ve grown as a person since then. Feferi definitely let all of the praise go to her head. She said that she would change alterina for the better. She said she would get rid of culling, she said she would stop mandating that trolls go off planet, and while when you were younger you would be opposed to these changes, now you want alternia to be better.

But enough about feferi, who are you? Your name is Eridan ampora. You are head orphaner of the alternian empire. And that's really it now. When you were younger you had a personality and friends, but most of the people you once called ‘friends’ are either dead, off planet, or both. The only person who ever talks to you is Feferi and even that's rare. There was a time that you talked to people almost everyday. Well, by people you mean one person talked to you almost every day and everyone else rarely wanted to talk to you. It's been a few sweeps since you’ve talked to him. You hope that he’s still alive, but you know that that's unlikely.

You found out about his blood color when the two of you were 7 sweeps. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The grey text, the full hemoanonymity, the nubby horns, the temper. His symbol was literally the sign of the signless for fucks sake. You never told him. You cared too much to tell him. You knew he would be absolutely terrified if he knew that you knew, considering that you are literally a sea dweller and also head orphaner of alternia. You would never admit to it outloud, but you always did your best to protect him behind the scenes. You’d go with him whenever he needed to leave the hive, you’d always make sure that he had anything he needed, you would be there for him whenever he needed you. You even tried your best to get him into the thresh corps. You knew that he had what it took, you’ve even spared against him, and yet he’s gone. Kar’s gone and it could have been prevented if you had tried harder. 

Karkat Vantas is dead and it's your fault. 

Ok, you guess you lied. You do more than orphaning. You keep a journal of everything. For the first sweep, most of your entries were like ‘i talked to kar today. Glad he’s doin wwell. Wish i could see him sometime.’ and then they were like ‘havven't talked to kar in a wwhile, i hope he’s still out there.’ Now most of them are just super self deprecating. 

Currently, you’re sitting in a forest. You’re on a stump near a cave. It's a beautiful view. You can hear the ocean off in the distance. You have a few hours until you need to head off to sea again, but you always like to have some time to yourself whenever you’re on land. You should probably head back to the ship and get everything ready for departure. Its not like you want to go, but its also not like you have a choice. 

You stand up and head for the shore. You don’t want to leave. When you first started orphaning, all those sweeps ago, you were excited. You were excited to impress Feferi, you wanted to help the empire. But eventually, you realized how truly horrible your job was. Everyone assumes that you’re some cold, bloodbusherless monster, and in some ways you are. But, deep down, you truly care about people. People only see you as an orphaner, and not a person with interests and passions. They don’t notice your interest in history, or roleplay. They don’t see you as Eridan Ampora, nerd with a cape, they see you as caligula, head orphaner of the alternian empire. 

As you approach the shore, you notice a small troll. They have small horns poking out of a grey suncloak that’s almost the shade of their skin. They’re sitting on a dock skipping stones on the ocean. Well, no. It’s more like throwing rocks at the ocean like they have a personal issue with the sea. You can also tell that they’re really fucking short. They can’t be more than about 5’2. 

Something about their appearance is extremely familiar. You can’t quite put your finger one why. 

That is, until they stand up and look at you.

Those bright red eyes looking at you in fear. 

“Wwha-”

He looks for a way to escape. He really has two options, run towards you, or go into the ocean. You know that he can’t swim and you know that you can, so his best bet is to run towards you and try to outrun you. You know he’s pretty fast, but he isn’t that fast and you can most certainly outrun him. You can judge by his reaction that he doesn't recognise you. You understand why, the only things that stayed the same about you is the streak in your hair and your horns, but even they’ve gotten bigger. He hasn’t changed much. From what you can see, his hair is longer but thats about it. He’s still short as fuck, and his horns are as nubby as ever. 

He runs towards you as fast as he can. You do the same, your feet pounding against the soil under your feet until you reach the sand. 

You approach him, and the two of you crash into each other. You fall on top of him, making sure that you don’t hurt him. You do not want to hurt him. 

He struggles under you, but all of his attempts to flee are unsuccessful. Still, he keeps trying. He’s weaker than you.

Eventually, he tires out and relaxes in your hold. Actually, you think he passed out actually. 

You check, still keeping him pinned down and yeah, he’s passed out. 

You pick him up. He’s still as light as he used to be. Either that, or you’ve gotten stronger. Or both. Yeah, actually it's probably both.

But thats not important. 

You’ve found him.

After sweeps, you’ve found you.

Karkat Vantas, i’ve finally found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!!!  
> also sorry that this is short i wrote this all this morning (i am tired)


End file.
